


The Watergate Penthouse Suite

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: C.J. McGarry: Second Lady [19]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Smile ma'am, the world is watching.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watergate Penthouse Suite

CJ sat on the overstuffed loveseat smoking a cigarette. Nat King Cole played softly on the radio and a half-full glass of wine was within arm's reach. Leo sat beside her, his head resting on her shoulder. His arms were crossed over his stomach and his eyes closed. The funny part was he was asleep but in the deep recesses of his mind, he believed he was only resting his eyes. CJ's free hand stroked through his hair, helping his sleep continue. It was Election night and the Santos train roared outside the closed door to the bedroom. At nearly eleven o'clock, they were all waiting to see if they were partying their way into the White House or the unemployment line. At least both the Senator and the Congressman kept their congressional seats...the inner sanctum would have a job tomorrow morning no matter what. 

Josh felt guilty for invading on their personal moment. Especially since he knew deep down that CJ was still pissed at him. He thought if he ignored it, it would go away. No such luck...Toby said more to him these past few months. That was huge since they had gotten into a fistfight. Perhaps if he let CJ slug him they could make up. No, that was a bad idea. CJ hit like a dude; a big dude. 

"They're getting ready to call it." he said in a low tone. 

CJ sat up a bit, her stomach moving up to her throat. 

"And?" 

"You better wake the Vice-President elect and tell him to get out here to shake hands." 

"Yeah. Could you leave us alone please?" 

Josh nodded, closing the door. CJ took a deep breath, trying to hold back the flood of emotions that threatened to drown her. She gently nudged her husband. 

"I'm not asleep." He mumbled. 

"Oh yes Mr. Vice-President, you were so." 

Leo sat up some. He looked at her before stretching. 

"Huh?" 

CJ smiled, and it was genuine. 

"Congratulations. Looks like you have four years to bend the world to your will." 

Leo looked at her, searching her eyes. They looked happy and worried. Exhaling, he embraced her. 

"Are you ready baby?" he asked. 

"I need some time to let it sink in. They are getting ready to..." chaos erupted outside. "Call it." 

Leo caressed her face, drawing her in for a kiss. They stayed with their foreheads pressed together. 

"I love you Claudia Jean." 

"I love you too." 

There was a banging knock on the door and Leo invited the visitor in. Matt Santos blasted into the room, his wife Helen right behind him. 

"Mr. Vice-President." He held out his arms. 

"Mr. President." 

Leo stood and the two men embraced. CJ and Helen smiled at each other, both looking slightly uncomfortable. 

"Here we go again Leo." Matt said. "Are you ready?" 

"Yes sir. I am always ready to serve my country." 

"How is the Second Lady feeling?" Matt asked. 

CJ stood, reaching out for her husband's hand. 

"Actually, very tired. I'm certainly glad we didn't have to go to sleep with the results looming over us." 

"Did we take the mandate?" Leo asked. 

"51% of the vote." Helen said proudly. "60% of women, 70% Hispanic, and 70% Black. People are ready for the change." 

Donna stuck her head in the room. She managed to make eye contact with the CJ but the Chief of Staff's face was unreadable. Donna cleared her throat. 

"Congressman, Leo, they want you in 20 minutes. I suggest you make it a good one...you won't often have a chance to speak together." 

Matt smiled as Leo pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. 

"Toby Ziegler wrote me something on Sunday." He said. "Let me have just a few moments with my wife and I'll be ready." 

The President and First Lady-elect nodded and left the room. Leo turned to CJ. 

"Tell me what you're thinking." He said. 

"We have a lot of packing to do. There is much to be done before January and we have 2 holidays in between. I have to go to work tomorrow." 

"No." Leo shook his head. "You're off tomorrow. I wanted to have Thursday too but Margaret gave me the evil eye. You know that our home is owned and the government will provide us with furniture at the Observatory. There won't be too much to pack. What else are you thinking?" 

CJ looked at her watch. 

"You have to get out there before everyone burst in." she moved closer, straightening his tie and smoothing his dress shirt. "Go on, they all want to see you." 

Leo nodded, accepting her kiss. 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Have one more smoke, finish this wine and put on my game face. Don't worry Leopold; I will be at your side when you give your speech. Go on sweetheart." 

He blew her a kiss, told her he loved her, and left the bedroom. She heard the eruption when they all saw him. Taking a deep breath, CJ flopped back on the loveseat and lit a Camel Turkish Silver. She had to get it together...soon there would be camera flashes and microphones. She had to deal with the pros and cons of the situation; weigh them as she weighed everything else in her life. There was no going back anyway; she was Second Lady of the United States now. 

She would be able to fight for Alzheimer's Disease and women's rights. She could take a break too...the Second Lady was not on a time clock. She could use the press, and her relationship with them, to as much as her advantage as was possible. She could surround herself with all the people she loved and trusted, who would do excellent jobs of bringing her causes to the forefront. And if none of that worked for her, it was only four years. If she made it through Dayton Valley High relatively unscathed, she could do this. 

"Can I talk to you?" 

CJ stared at Josh through the cigarette smoke. 

"Come in." 

He closed the door and leaned on it. 

"It doesn't look good with Leo out there and you in here. There are some press people lurking." He said. 

"Josh, you are never to concern yourself with the inner workings of my marriage, are we clear? Particularly when it is politically motivated. I hope that's not what you came in here to chat about because you can leave." 

"Are you alright?" 

"I need a few moments of peace. They will be my last for the next four years so I am going to enjoy them. What about you? How does it feel to single-handedly have gotten dark horse elected?" 

"It wasn't single-handed. Lots of people worked hard, though of course I worked the hardest." 

CJ smiled. 

"You are a smug, elitist bastard." She replied. "But I still love you." 

"You do? You don't want to kill me?" 

"Oh, I want to kill you. I'll let it go for tonight...I have four years to exact my revenge." 

Josh smiled, though suddenly he felt sick. She was really going to kick his ass one of these days and he was never going to see it coming. 

"Well, come out soon. People are asking for you." 

***

Leo's speech was nearly as long as the President-elect. CJ stood on his side, smiling benignly as they snapped pictures for the morning papers. The noise from the crowd was deafening...she could hardly hear Leo's speech. She heard her own quickening heartbeat and the sound of her head pounding. When he finished there was more cheering and he and Matt shared another hug. They did a victory lap while Bill came up to CJ's side. He did a good job of preventing a reporter from shoving a mike and camera in her face. She moved closer to Leo; felt protected with his arm secure around her waist as they made their way off the stage. 

"Mr. President, they are definitely going to want an encore." Donna said. 

Annabeth was talking to Leo about _Good Morning America_ , sitting with Greg Brock, having CJ do Letterman or the _Daily Show_. 

"I have my own press people thank you." She replied curtly. 

"Look Annabeth, I am not doing anything tomorrow. This is about the President-elect. You and I will have breakfast on Thursday to discuss the next four years. Work is over for the night." 

The balloons were falling and Matt Santos was on stage barreling about America's new legacy...giving our children something that was worthy of preserving. Someone handed CJ a piece of paper and she looked at it. ' _Smile ma'am, the world is watching_.' She handed it to Leo. He looked at it, balled it up, and squeezed her tighter. The theme music played, U2's _Beautiful Day_ , and Matt Santos stood at the podium looking Presidential. 

CJ flashed back to a night like this in 1997...a bunch of ragtag dreamers who took a flawed, but extraordinary man, to the promised land. Almost a decade later, CJ felt old, tired, and plagued. If only children who jumped up and said they wanted to be President of the United States knew what she knew now. If only they knew what Jed Bartlet, Toby Ziegler, and Charlie Young knew. They would be happy to say accountant, sportscaster, or teacher. 

"Is this the point where we start partying well into the night?" Leo asked. 

CJ turned and looked at Donna, who was smiling. 

"Some of us. Josh and Lou are calling people...we have the suite until noon tomorrow." 

Annabeth walked over again holding his cell phone. How the hell did she get that from his hip without his noticing? Leo frowned. 

"Leo, it's the President." 

He took the phone, walking away from the noise. Donna moved closer to CJ. 

"How ya doing?" 

"OK." CJ replied. "It all has to sink in, you know? I'm going to be fine Donna; we're here now and it is time to do it. Did the President offer you a job?" 

"I think Lou wanted me as Press Secretary but she hasn't asked. She doesn't want to step on any toes. To be honest, I don't want the job. I much prefer behind the scenes than to go out there to the slaughter everyday." 

"Tell me about it. It was hell on earth but I wouldn't exchange it." 

CJ looked around as the crowd swelled. 

"This place is organized chaos." She said. 

"Not quite organized. Are you and Leo won't join us for a victory nightcap?" 

"He needs some sleep...trying to control him for the next four years is going to be hard. He..." 

"Did I miss Uncle Leo's speech?" 

Hogan came running toward them. CJ pulled her into a hug. 

"What are you doing here sweetie?" 

"Josh called me; got me clearance. Its mass hysteria outside. Hey Donna." 

"Hey." 

"I wanted to hear Uncle Leo's speech. Did I miss it?" 

"Yeah, sorry. He is around here somewhere; talking to the President." 

"Oh, well I will give him a big hug and kiss when he comes back." 

"He'll love that." 

"Hogan, we are going to party a bit after the President-elect shakes hands. Wanna join us?" Donna asked. 

"Yeah. Where is Josh, off posing for cameras? I owe him a hug, a kiss and a punch." 

"He's around." 

Leo was back, standing there helpless as Hogan attacked him like a gregarious kitten. He just smiled as he hugged her back. 

"How about I speak to Matt and then we get out of here Claudia Jean?" 

"OK." 

Donna was called away and Hogan said she was going to find Josh and congratulate him. CJ stood alone, knowing her agents were a breath away. She would have to call Toby and Nora as soon as she could, and her brothers. God, this was something her father would have gotten a kick out of. He would have strapped a megaphone to the top of the station wagon, driven down the dark streets of Dayton, and told everyone his lousy son-in-law was now Vice-President of the United States. More importantly, of course, his Claudia Jean was Second Lady. No one would have been safe from the bragging...you think CJ was to be canonized. 

She took a deep breath, missing him so much her whole heart ached. Next weekend she would go to the nursing home and see him. It was always harder after she saw him that way; Tal Cregg was no longer there. Still, it was all she had right now. She would go, hold his hand, tell him stories about her kids and the other grandkids, and remember when he could respond. The way he laughed and always had this ability to make her laugh, even when she was pissed. Tal was nearly catatonic now and maybe it was better that way. 

"Penny for your thoughts." 

Leo put his arms around her from behind; CJ shivered. 

"I'm thinking about how proud my father would be of me today." 

"He certainly would. I still don't think he would be too impressed with me though." 

"Maybe he would...being Vice-President is a pretty big deal." 

"Perhaps." He kissed the nape of her neck. "Let's get out of here Mrs. McGarry." 

"You wanted to talk to Matt first." She said. 

"I spoke with Josh and gave him a note. C'mere." 

He turned her around and CJ smiled. She caressed his face. 

"What?" 

"I love you so much, you know that." he said. 

"Do you now?" 

"I do." 

"Show me." 

"Here?" Leo asked. 

"Right here." She leaned to whisper in his ear. "C'mon, Mr. Vice-President, I will make it worth your while." 

Leo smiled, pulling her close and pressing his mouth to hers. Out of the corner of her eye CJ saw the flashbulbs going off. 

"I don't think those were fireworks." Leo whispered. 

"Well, at least the papers won't speculate about our marriage falling apart for at least a day or two. Let's go home." 

"Well, not exactly home." 

Leo slipped his hand in hers as they walked out of the ballroom and into the lobby area. They were flanked by seven Secret Service agents. 

"Where are we going Leo? I am so tired and my feet hurt. I wore the cute, but painful shoes tonight." 

"In a few minutes you can put your feet up. I promise." 

They got on the elevator and CJ watched the doors close. She, Leo, and seven close friends. This was something she had no choice but to get used to. 

"Hi, I'm CJ. Who the hell are you people?" she asked. 

Leo smirked as Bill turned and looked at her. 

"I know you Bill, and Sylvie, I meant everyone else." 

"Derrick Cole ma'am." 

"'Mac' McIntyre." 

"Lucy Jefferson Mrs. McGarry." 

"Steve Foster." 

"Kevin Applegate." 

"Hello, so good to meet all of you." 

"Thank you ma'am." They said in unison. 

They all got off at the top floor and walked down the hall. Four agents walked into the room with CJ and Leo as Bill, Lucy, and Mac remained outside. 

"Oh wow, this brings back some memories." 

CJ looked around the penthouse suite, the place Leo called home for nearly a year. All of her homey touches were gone but it was still the same place. They were so happy in this suite. 

"All clear Mr. McGarry." Derrick said. 

"Thank you. We do not want to be disturbed unless there is a serious national crisis. Look at me Derrick, a serious crisis." 

The agent cracked a small smile. 

"Yes sir, I understand. Goodnight sir; goodnight Mrs. McGarry." 

"Goodnight." 

Once alone, CJ wrapped her arms around her husband. 

"This is...this is fantastic." 

"I wanted to do something for you. I didn't know what but I remembered we had some of the best times here. I thought it would be a good place to start the good times in our new life." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too. Why don't you go into the bedroom and change...I believe there may be something laid out for you." 

"Can I leave my clothes all over the floor like I used to?" CJ asked grinning. 

"If you keep grinning like that you can do whatever the hell you want. Go." 

CJ kissed him and then went into the bedroom. Leo kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie. He put the IPod in the sound system, poured two glasses of sparkling cider and sighed at the voice of Dean Martin. 

"Hey there Leopold." 

He turned, feeling his heart skip a beat. It was a brand new nightgown, a gold one he saw in a catalog. No lace and frills, just satin. Spaghetti straps and nearly down to her ankles. Leo thought it to be something she could almost wear outside. She had piled her hair up on her head and he was sure she never looked more beautiful. 

"You like it?" she asked, spinning. 

CJ walked toward him, holding out her hand. They sat together on the couch and she took a deep breath. 

"Let's make tonight about us." he said. "Tomorrow is tomorrow but tonight is about you and me." 

"OK." 

"Good. Now a toast." 

CJ lifted her glass. 

"To you Claudia Jean. To your strength, patience, and resilience. To your sadness and tears. To everything that you mean to me when I can't find the words. I love you, I need you, and dare I say I worship you. And even when I forget or screw up you let me back in and one day I'll prove I was worth it. So, we drink to you." 

"Oh Leopold. Let's drink to us. You never said it would be easy...in fact you said it would be hard. But you know what, you are my husband, the father of my children and I love you. So enough talking; drink up." 

They drank and then CJ collapsed in his arms. 

"You know what the best thing about tonight is?" she asked. 

"What baby?" 

"I'm banging the Vice-President." 

They both laughed as Leo kissed her forehead. 

"Hey, I'm banging the Second Lady." 

"Why are you still dressed then?" 

"I'm OK. I just want to hold you and listen to Sinatra like we used to." 

"You used to get naked and croon to me." She said with a giggle. 

"That made you melt." 

"Yeah, I'm easy." 

Leo kissed her. CJ lay back on the couch, pulling him with her. He took the tie over his head as she unbuttoned his dress shirt. The kisses got more intense as CJ hitched up her nightgown to free her long legs. Leo moved down to kiss and suck her neck. 

"Ooh Leo, don't leave a mark." She moaned. 

"I have been necking with you for almost seven years....I know what I'm doing." 

"You really do." 

She ran her hands through his hair and down the nape of his neck. 

"Leo, Leo, Leo." 

"Yeah baby, that's me." 

James Taylor came across the speaker and Leo pulled away from her. CJ scowled. 

"Where do you think you're going McGarry?" 

He didn't answer, he just started singing. 

_Hey girls, gather round  
Listen to what I'm putting down  
Hey babe, I'm your handy man  
I'm not the kind to use a pencil or rule  
I'm handy with love and I'm no fool  
I fix broken hearts; I know that I truly can  
If your broken heart should need repair  
Then I'm the man to see  
I whisper sweet things, you tell all your friends  
They'll come running to me  
Here is the main thing I want to say  
I'm busy 24 hours a day  
I fix broken hearts; I know that I truly can_

CJ pulled him back to her mouth, sliding her tongue between his lips. 

"I am your handy man." He said. 

"I love you." 

"Forever?" 

"Longer." 

She reached down to undo his slacks. She needed him, to feel him and to have him fill her with all his love and energy. Leo slid the slacks down his legs; the boxers weren't far behind. CJ undressed him completely, a quirky smile on her lips when he was naked. 

"What are you smiling at?" 

"I'm banging the Vice-President." 

"Damn right." 

Leo removed the nightgown, almost hating to see it go. He spread her thighs. They had been making love for seven years and while neither kept count, it had to be thousands of encounters. Yet every time was different. There was missionary of course, and times when CJ was on top. Spooning, doggy style, 69...the list was endless. Positions that may not have names and things that made CJ blush even though she loved every minute of it. They had their favorite parts of each other and dirty little things they could say to get buttons ripped and tiny reminders that took some days to fade. Leo always said their bodies were made for only the other. He knew exactly how to satisfy CJ and vice versa. And though talking and bantering through it was their typical way, they never had to say a word. 

CJ arched her back as he slid in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around him, clinging to him as he whispered his love for her in his ear. 

"Oh God Leo." She called out. "Harder, more, don't stop!" 

He reached down, trailing his hand along her perspiring stomach, through the curls between her thighs and fluttered his fingers across her clit. CJ moaned loudly. So did Leo as her body squeezed him tighter. He rubbed her clit gently between his thumb and forefinger; CJ came with a shriek and shout. Leo was right there, his body lurching forward in a spasm. He collapsed against her as CJ stroked his spine. 

"Tell me something you have never told me." She said. 

"I tell you everything Claudia Jean." He replied. 

"I doubt it. We all have things we keep. Tell me the first thing that pops into your head." 

Leo took a deep breath. He certainly was not going to do that. 

"A part of me always feels that I am not good enough to have you love me like you do." 

"That couldn't be further from the truth." 

"I've made a lot of mistakes...taken you for granted." 

"Yeah, and you will keep making mistakes. So will I Leo. We try our best, mess up, get up and try again." She said. 

"You are everything Claudia Jean." 

She started to cry; Leo pulled out and took her into his arms. CJ curled around him, resting her forehead on his shoulder as she cried silently. Leo wished more than anything he could get into the lockbox of her soul. Maybe it was better that he could not right now...he had no idea how to make her feel better They were quiet for a long time and when she stopped crying Leo led her to the bedroom. How many nights had they had in this room; in this bed? 

"Tell me something you've never told me." Leo said as her body molded to his. 

"I hate being mad at you. I know its hard to believe because I am good at it, but its true. I never used to believe people when they said their spouse was their best friend. I thought those people needed to get out more." 

Leo snickered. 

"Its true though. I have a lot of friends but you are the one I wan to share the big victories and crushing defeats with. And everything in between. The past few months without you have been torturous." 

"Ditto." Leo pulled her closer. "I'll be traveling a lot with this job, but I never want to be separated from you like that again. From you or the kids. Are you ready for this CJ?" 

"Yes. There is so much I want to do and say. I can help so many people...that is what I am going to focus on. Not to mention actually having time to spend with Tim and Charlie. I get to be a mother." 

"Right now you actually get to rest. We'll sleep in tomorrow, have breakfast in bed, and then you are going to have a facial and a deep tissue massage." 

"Ooh, is that an order Mr. Vice-President?" she cooed, sliding her leg over his. 

"Yes, it is. There will be nothing but pampering for you. You deserve more but we only have one day." 

CJ fell asleep listening to Leo's heartbeat near her cheek. The sense of dread she had pushed away all day swept back in, covering her like a blanket. Something terrible was getting ready to happen to them, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Holding Leo tighter CJ knew this was going to knock her over. _Please catch me_ , she prayed as the dream world pulled her in completely. 

***


End file.
